Behind The Dream
by UnskilledAuthor
Summary: Sequel to Pama's Not Done! Recommend (but not needed, I guess) you read that first. I don't really know how to summarize this interesting story... (That's how 'interesting' it is) so: The gang is back with another adventure, ya-da danger, blah-blah risking lives, etc. Just read it for yourself if you wanna know! Once again... rated T just to safe but is probs K plus.
1. Finally home?

**So yeah, here it is! My sequel to Pama's Not Done! I highly suggest reading 'story 1': Pama's Not Done. If you really don't want to... this might be OK as a stand alone... just know that I have an OC in here from my last story. I really hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much to everyone who supported me! About 1,000 views on P.N.D? That's, like, crazy for me! It might not seem like a lot to all of you but to a beginner like me... it means so much! Thanks Everyone! BTW: Some people wanted me to deliver Jetra... well, romance is not a category I thrive in but I try to make small hints for you guys. Anyway, enough of this stupid author's note that all of you are quickly skimming through anyway so you can just read the story... I give you Behind The Dream...**

Jesse strolled down the main street in his town and smell the sweet air. It was so good to be home. He still enjoyed his life thrilling adventures he had back in the hallway of portals. Three days ago Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, Harper, and Astrid finally walked through the portal that led home. All the townspeople thought they got back from another journey that involved saving another world, but the truth was they were just trying to find their way home. They had a proper hero's welcome when they returned. The townspeople insisted on throwing a parade in their honor. Now Jesse walked down the street with Petra, Lukas, and Ivor behind him. People were lined up on either side of the road, cheering them on. At the end was a quartz stage with shiny quartz stairs leading up to it. When the four reached it, they looked down on the crowd and smiled and waved nervously.

"Should we tell them we were just lost?" Lukas whispered to the others while waving, "This all doesn't really feel right. We didn't do anything."

"I say let them enjoy it, let us enjoy it, after all everyone is happy." Ivor whispered back.

"Really? Is this the Ivor I know? I recall when the old Order of the Stone was getting their hero's celebration, you desperately wanted Jesse to tell everyone they were fakes." Petra rolled her eyes.

"Ok… good point… yes that is true… but we aren't fakes! We really defeated the Wither Strom, we really saved Sky City, we really stopped the White Pumpkin, and we really rescued Crown Mesa! So, honestly, we did do something! A lot of something!" Ivor retaliated.

"He's right." Jesse chimed in. "Just appreciate this moment! Knowing our luck, in a few days we'll be thrown into another adventure."

Petra nodded, "That's true."

"I hope not!" Lukas said, "but if we are, I hope it's an adventure here, at home." After a few minutes, Jesse stepped forward and everyone got quiet to listen to what he was going to say.

"Thank you all so much for everything! I'm sorry to cut this short but the Order has places to be and things to do! Very busy! Thank you all again!" Jesse waved and smiled one more time. Nobody complained, they left and went about their way.

"'Places to be and thing to do'? Really? You couldn't think of anything better to say?" Ivor said annoyed.

"Sorry, I just figured that we've been through a lot and we could use some time to ourselves?

"That's what we've been having for the last 2 ½ days, Jesse… but whatever you say."

The Order went around the town, looking at places and remembering things that happened before the whole portal incident. "It would be so nice to just have a normal day, one day! That's it! No adventures, no fans staring and cheering, just normal." Petra sighed.

"I thought you loved adventure and danger and that kind of thing." Jesse commented.

"I do, really. Don't get me wrong, I love being a part of the Order and it's a great honor… but is one day so much to ask for?"

Lukas nodded, "I feel you, Petra." As the four walked down a sidewalk, Ivor looked up at the sky, it was late evening.

"It's getting late; we should head back to the base. Harper and Astrid are waiting for us there." Ivor said. As they strode down the sidewalk, a female townsperson walked up the pavement. Between the opposite walkers was a dark and narrow alley. The lady tripped, falling into the backstreet. Jesse ran up to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, extending his hand to help her up. She had a black, hooded cloak and she was on her hands and knees, this hid her face. The others were standing behind Jesse, looking at the woman.

"It's so nice of you to offer to help," the woman said, she was still on her hands and knees, her face continued to be hidden. Her voice was a little deep, quiet, and calm, yet it had an icy chill to it. She finally decided to stand up, her back facing them, "but I'm fine, thanks." She slowly and casually slid her hand into her pocket.

"Um…ok? I just wanted to make sure." Jesse scratch his head, confused. The women slightly turned her head half way. Her hood darkened most of her face, all the group could make out was from her mouth down. Her lips were slim and sly. They curved upward in a cunning smile.

"I was hoping you could help me with something, though." The stranger said in a way that made the gang feel a little uncomfortable. "Perhaps you could tell me what this is, one of you is supposed to be a master at potions, right?" The odd female pulled out a potion. It was white and murky. The liquid inside swirled. She finally turned and faced them, but she looked down to keep her face concealed.

"That would be me!" Ivor proudly stepped forward and looked at the peculiar brew. "May I?" Ivor held his hand out to hold the mixture.

"Why, but of course." The women's voice kept its mysterious sound. She held it out and Ivor went to grab it. Right before he could though, the shadowy lady dropped the concoction. "Oops. Clumsy me." She said all a little to fake. The potion leaked out of the shatter bottle and clouded up in the air, surrounding the Order. Everything became completely opaque.

"Petra? Lukas? Ivor?" Even though they were only a few feet away, Jesse couldn't see them.

"Jesse? I can't see a thing!" Lukas responded. Jesse tried to reply but he suddenly started becoming very tired. He tried to fight it, but he felt himself losing consciousness. A thump next to him told him that one of the others had completely lost consciousness. Jesse finally gave in and fell to onto the concrete.

 **This is my starter, my intro. As you can tell, I haven't really introduced you to the the plot and conflict of the story. I must admit, this gets kind of strange and I took the whole "This is Minecraft" and said "Nope! BYE!" And chucked it as hard as I could out the window... yet, I still bring in some (Unread by you yet) minecraft references so I honestly don't know what was wrong with me! As a story, I think this one turned out better than my last one but as a fanfic w/ minecraft... well... You guys be the judge. As you will find out (SPOILERS... jk, not really) I focus on Jesse, Petra, Ivor, and Lukas in this. By doing so, I limited myself to not really be able to expand on my OC, Astrid, and Harper as characters and their interaction with the four. I'm putting all of this junk that authors write about their opinion on the story at the end so it doesn't make you wait to read the story. OK! I THINK that's all I wanna say about this... THANKS! OK, I'm gonna go now...**


	2. Is there a choice?

**Yeah, so I came up with this story idea while I was falling asleep (ironic) so that's what I sticking to as my alibi for why this story is so... weird...**

Jesse slowly blinked awake, he was lying on the floor. He got up and saw the other three around him, waking up too. Jesse looked at his surroundings, everything was white. He was standing in blank, white, nothingness. He felt solid ground around him but it looked like he was floating in white space. There were no walls, there was nothing at all, just whiteness that stretched on for eternity. The others stood up too.

"Woah." Petra gazed around her.

"What is this place?" Lukas stared.

"I… I don't know." Jesse said, confused. Suddenly a feminine voice was heard. It was a little deep, calm, and icy. It could send chills down anyone's spine.

"Welcome to…" The voice said, "The Dream World!" It echoed from everywhere and to everywhere. It would've been impossible to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"'The Dream World'?" Jesse asked. "What the heck is that?" The voice laughed. "Sorry did we miss something? What's going on here!" Jesse yelled.

"The Dream World is a realm that very few see." The voice began, "You should consider yourselves blessed it witness this place. There is a thin but hard to cross line between actual dreaming and The Dream World. There is a ripple in space time. This ripple is what created this realm. It is impossible to come here by mistake."

"So, we were brought here or something? Why?" Jesse asked.

"To simplify it for your… thick minds: It is possessing consciousness while being inside the blank canvas of a dream. Yes, you can be summoned here, you can also get here yourself. Either way, there is only one way out. Through me."

"Um… where exactly are you?" Petra turned in circles.

"We don't really want to fight you." Lukas said.

The voice laughed more, "I don't mean it like that. If you kill me… which you can't… you'll be stuck here forever. I have to _let_ you out. It's my choice when you leave."

"Could you show us the exit? We'll gladly get out of your hair." Ivor came into the conversation.

More laughter. "No," The voice came across as playful and innocent, "besides, I need you here."

"Why, exactly, to you need us?" Jesse questioned, "We'll happily help you with whatever you need."

"What I need isn't important."

"Then how are we supposed to he- "Jesse was cut off by a violent shaking. Everything around them trembled, knocking everyone to the ground.

"Is this some kind of earthquake?" Petra shouted over the rumbling. Suddenly it stopped.

"My, my, you do talk a lot, don't you? I apologize for the shock but I've heard enough of your gabber."

Jesse spoke up again, "Look, we really just want to go home so w- "More shaking. Jesse shut up. The voice excitedly gasped.

"I have an idea! Now what a spectacular idea! Simply marvelous." The voice enthusiastically said, still with the mysterious tone to it though, somehow the voice was calm yet eager at the same time. "A game! Yes, how wonderful! A trial, a test! Yes, this does sound delightful!" Lukas, Ivor, Petra, and Jesse glanced at one another, confused and suspicious. "Yes, yes! If you can pass, you can go home! That way you get your desperately wanted chance to go back to where you came from! This way we all get what we want!"

"Wait, how to you benefit from this?" Petra asked doubtful.

"That doesn't matter! Yes! Why, it'll be perfect! Three tests! Yes! They should be unique; don't you think?" The voice didn't wait for an answer. "A trial of envy, a trial of faithfulness, and a trial of fear!" The entire time that the voice was 'excited', it sounded a little fake, like she had this speech planned out. It had a tone that made it seem like she said this to many people.

"One day…" Petra grumbled under her breath, "that was all."

"Are we really going to do this, Jesse?" Ivor half whispered to Jesse.

"Do we have a choice?" Jesse responded.

"Well, we might be able to find a way out of here on our own. We don't have time for- "Ivor started but the voice cut him off.

"Time? Time is irrelevant here. There is no time. You could be in here for years without realizing it and without aging while in your world back home everyone you knew could be dead." The voice said this like it was normal, for her it was, but the others got a fearful look in their eyes.

"How long have we been here already?" Lukas asked, alarmed.

"Who knows?" Ivor yelled, he felt like it was a necessary time to shout.

"Shall we get started?" The voice, even though they couldn't see anyone, seemed to smile.

 **Warning: It only gets weirder...**


	3. First test

**Hey everyone! So sorry for that weirdness! I just submitted this section of the chapter wrong!**

"How are you even going to tests us on these things?" Jesse questioned. He got no response. An amplified sound on a finger snapped reverberated through the realm. As soon as this happened, the four were teleported into a straight and neat line with a generous amount of space between each member. Whether they were teleported in the same general area or far away, it was impossible to tell.

"Let's go over the rules." The voice seemed like it was in front of them.

"There are rules to this?" Lukas said.

"Wouldn't you like to know how this is going to work?" The voice said sweetly yet with hostility. When there was no answer, she continued, "Once you pass each test, your simulation will fade. You will see everyone else's simulation around you.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Lukas said to Jesse.

"I don't have the slightest clue." He replied.

The voice continued, "You may join into other simulations to help each other pass. However, once you enter someone else's simulation, you cannot be seen by them and whatever you say will only be faintly heard as a conscience. This rule doesn't apply though, if you're a character in the simulation... then you can morph into yourself and control that character in the simulation. Then you can be seen and heard and will have a bigger influence. Only one person can enter into someone else's simulation. You must all pass before moving onto the next test. Like I said before, time is irrelevant so take as long as you need." The voice sounded strangely happy in an evil way.

"What? That didn't explain anything at all! What does half of that even mean?" Petra angrily spoke.

"Expect each simulation to be harder than the last." The voice ignored Petra's comment. "If you fail to pass any of the trials, you'll simply remain in the simulation."

"What does she mean by simulation? How are we supposed to pass these tests?" Lukas groaned.

"You seem like a bright group, sort of, I'm sure you'll figure it out. At least, you seem like you'll try. You might put up more of a fight than most." The voice seemed to be thinking to herself, like she was inspecting them.

"What? You are extremely cryptic." Ivor half addressed the voice and half commented to the group.

The voice sighed and didn't sound so friendly anymore, "Alright that's enough stalling! I'm withering away here!" Another finger snap was heard. Suddenly Jesse found himself standing in the entrance of a small cave. It was the exact cave that he stayed the night after PAMA was killed. He glanced to his right and saw Petra was next to him. She was heading back into the cave.

"I know." She said slightly angrily before going inside. Jesse scratched his head, did this not already happen? Surely he was hallucinating or… _dreaming._ He was in The Dream World, after all. Was this the simulation that the secretive voice was talking about? Jesse looked outside the cave and everything he was thinking was gone. He forgot he was in The Dream World, he forgot that this already happened, he forgot it was a simulation, and he forgot this was the test he had to overcome. There was Lukas and Astrid, enjoying the night together. ' _How could someone like Lukas,_ Lukas _of all people_ , _find love before him?'_ Jesse looked away and suddenly it came back to him. _'This isn't real.'_ He looked back at the two.

"I'm happy for you, Lukas. Maybe I'll get there one day." Jesse said, even though no one was listening. Maybe they couldn't even hear him, they were fake after all. After he said that, everything became pixel-ized and pixel by pixel, everything disappeared. When everything was cleared, he found himself back in the whiteness of The Dream World.

"That was easy." He said to nobody. He looked around. To his left, he saw Petra in a simulation. To Jesse, it had the pixel look to it. It was in a box shape and Petra was standing in the middle of it. As she moved and walked around, the pixels changed so it looked like she was walking in a real world. Jesse walked around the box-shaped simulation twice before stepping into it. The second he did, everything look real and not as pixel like. They were on a quartz stage, waving out to an extremely large crowd. Jesse recognized it, it was right after they defeated the Wither Storm. ' _How come Jesse always gets all the glory?'_ Petra thought. Jesse thought she said this out loud and looked at her, but he realized he could hear Petra's thought process. ' _So Petra must be envious of me?'_ Jesse thought. He heard Petra continue to think. ' _We all defeated the Wither, yet they act like it was just on Jesse.'_ The crowd got quiet and stared at Jesse.

"Jesse, they're waiting for you to say something!" Fake Ivor rasped to Jesse. Jesse looked back at Petra, then to the crowd.

"Uh, thanks for your uh, gratefulness?" Jesse tripped on his words, "but uh, this wasn't just me, it would've been impossible without these… um… people… behind me." Jesse took a step back to let Petra say something. Her eyes widened and she smiled at him. "I don't want you to be jealous of me because I'm the leader… kind of… we all did this."

"Thanks, Jesse." Petra said. "I shouldn't have gotten jealous, that's not being a good friend t- wait… how did you know I was jealous?" Before Jesse could answer, everything became pixel-ized and faded away. "Woah." Petra looked at Jesse. "So that's a simulation? You came into it? That was the real you at the end? Uh… how much of that did you hear?"

"Don't worry, I can pretend that never happened if you want."

"No, it's ok, thanks for what you said though, I appreciate that." Petra grinned. Jesse smiled back. "Come on," Petra looked to her left and saw Lukas's simulation. "Let's go help him." They started running towards Lukas's simulation, they were about to go in it but Jesse put an arm out to stop Petra.

"Only one of us can go in." He reminder her.

"Right." She nodded, "Do you mind if I go? I do know him pretty well and I think that I might be the greatest help."

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Jesse watched as Petra entered the simulation. Petra looked around as her surroundings became real, or at least they _looked_ real. It was back at the White Pumpkin's mansion. They were racing towards the mansion, fighting off the enormous herd of mobs as they went. Petra saw her fake self skid across a stone bridge, knocking skeletons off as she did. The skeletons fell below to Jesse, who was running with Ivor. Jesse jumped up and slayed the bony monsters while they were still in midair. Lukas was running behind the fake Petra. Suddenly, in a flash, Petra felt herself be sucked into the faux Petra and she was warped into an awkward position where she was lying on the ground after a skid. She stood up and glimpsed back at Lukas, who had a slightly puzzled look on his face. ' _Ooookay? So what exactly is the problem with him?'_ Petra turned to Lukas.

"So, uh, are you feeling ok?" She probed. Lukas looked at her completely bewildered.

"Huh? Did I do something? Did I miss a zombie? I didn't mess you up, did I?"

"What? Uh, no… never mind." Petra shook her head and get going. Ahead, a creeper waddled in her path. Instinctively, she jumped, twisted, and landed behind it. She shoved her sword back, stabbing the creature. ' _Wow! Of course she kills a simple creeper with an over complicated, awesome move.'_ Lukas thought. Petra turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Huh? Nothing. I didn't say anything." Lukas gave her an odd look. ' _I swore I heard him say something.'_ Petra thought curiously to herself. ' _Unless… I heard him_ think _something? That's not possible is it?'_ As they fought off a few more mobs, they saw Jesse and Ivor at the mansion entrance and quickly ran to them. Petra started getting nervous, she had to figure out what Lukas envied fast. ' _Maybe…'_ Petra had a wild guess but figured it might work. She pulled Lukas aside.

"Hey, Lukas, I just thought I should tell you." She started, "I've always envied your fighting skills." She lied, she didn't but she figured having someone else envy you for the very thing you envied them for must make you feel good. ' _I hope this is right.'_ Petra bit her lip.

 **It only gets farther away from the whole "setting in Minecraft"...**


	4. Moving On

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to decide to upload this part. I was hesitant because I wasn't 100% sure if anyone really liked this story, but I decided to upload more and see how it goes.**

"What? _You_ envy _me_? But… how? Why? I'm not nearly as strong or as fast or as skilled as you!"

"Yeah, maybe you're not, but…" Petra had to think of something quick. "…You always think things through, you observe the small but important details instead of rushing into something." She felt bad about lying to him, but she kind of meant what she said.

"Really?" Lukas asked and Petra nodded. He smiled, "Thanks." With that word, the simulation started to disappear.

"Finally!" Petra groaned. Jesse was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough!" He marked.

"Hey! Sorry not all of us figure things out as quickly as you!" Petra rolled her eyes in a joking manner. Lukas rubbed his head.

"So, that's a simulation?" Lukas glimpsed back at where they use to be standing.

"Kind of freaky, huh?" Petra added.

"Come on guy, we still need to get Ivor, can't leave him hanging." Jesse beckoned them.

"I can." Petra mumbled and Jesse glared at her, "Alright, alright!" She said. "I was just joking, kind of."

"I kind of wonder what Ivor's will be like. He doesn't strike me as jealous." Lukas questioned.

Petra shrugged, "I dunno, maybe Soren?"

"Nah," Lukas disagreed, "he kind of got over that, didn't he?"

"Eh, I guess." Petra shrugged. Jesse stopped in front of Ivor's simulation.

"Any volunteers?" Jesse turned to them.

"I mean, I don't mind going in, but you probably know him the best." Lukas pointed out.

"Uh, ok, I guess." Jesse took a step but as he did so, Ivor's simulation vanished away. Ivor took a gander around him and brushed off a shoulder. Jesse, Lukas, and Petra stared in disbelief.

"Everyone alright?" Ivor noticed their stares.

"Y… you got out?" Jesse looked at Ivor.

"Well, of course! Everyone else did." Ivor's voice had a worried curiosity to it.

"Yeah, but we helped each other." Jesse said.

"You passed on your own too, right, Jesse?" Petra pointed out.

"I mean, yeah, but- "Jesse started.

"But nothing! Alright, enough questions, let's work on getting out of here."

"Ivor, what did you see in your simulation?" Lukas addressed Ivor. Ivor looked away and walked, to nowhere really, but walked away.

"I said, enough questions." Ivor said in a low voice.

"I guess it's personal?" Lukas whispered to Petra.

Petra shrugged, "We don't know what past Ivor has."

"Well," The echolike voice roared throughout the air again. "I must admit; you did that faster than most?"

"'Than most'? You mean other people have been here and gone through these trails?" Lukas's eyes widened.

"Time for the next test. You seemed to decide to help whoever is next to you so, let's switch it up, shall we?" Another finger snap and they changed places in a flash. It went from Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Ivor to Petra, Ivor, Jesse, Lukas. "There, that should spice things up." The voice did its famous mocking giggle.

"Wait! How do you know that- "Petra started, but one last snap cut her off and everything around her transformed again. "She keeps doing that." Petra mumbled at being a victim of yet another rude interruption. "Anyway," She sighed, "where am I this time?" She was standing in the middle of a large cave. It wasn't just any cave; someone had been here. There were old, cracked, wooden rails on the ground, a crafting table was placed in a corner directly next to a small chest. "Is this…" Petra marveled at the ordinary cave. "I don't believe it!" It was the old cave she use to spend so much time in before the Wither Storm attacked. _'Those were good days.'_ She thought ' _Not like the constant life threatening, crazy schemes that happen every day being in the Order, but enough adventure to keep your nerves going.'_ Petra smiled, sometimes, all she wanted was to go back to her mysterious 'never-in-one-place-for-long' life. Always running around, making deals, slipping around in the shadows. ' _I could just, go back, to the way things used to be.'_ The thought went through Petra's head but she wasn't the one who thought it. "Did I really just think that?" Petra wondered out loud. ' _I could leave the rest of them…'_ the thought continued but Petra tried to cut it off. "No! No! No! That crazy lady must be messing with me!" ' _…go off on my own, back to hitting it solo.'_ Petra flung her hands and clutched her head as if trying to get the nasty ideas out. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" She yelled. ' _Still, it would be nice…'_ "Augh! NO! STOP IT!" Petra's knees hit the cold, stone ground and she bent over. "I won't do it!"

"Petra?" A voice said to her. She looked up.

"Jesse?" She gasped, Lukas, Ivor, Axel, and Olivia were standing behind him. "Oh thank god you're here! Axel, Olivia! Where were you? When we got back, we couldn't find you and-"

"Come on, we need to get going." Jesse blankly said. Something seemed different about him, about all of them, as if they weren't real.

"Aw, Jesse, I just got here! Let me at least take a small trip down memory lane from this place!" Petra playfully pleaded.

"No, either stay here or come… one or the other. Go back to your old life, were you could do whatever you want, or come back to the Order, were life is as predictable as ever." Jesse dully looked forward. _'What? Jesse would_ never _say that!'_ Petra pondered as she looked at them. ' _Shoot! That's right! This is all fake! This is what_ she _wants! How did I forget that? How could I be so dumb? She messes with our heads.'_ Petra stood up.

"Alright, I'm coming." She said.

"What? Petra, you could have your amazing life back! 'One day', isn't that what you kept saying? If you go back, you can have as many days as you want! There is nothing for you here, with the Order! Go back!" 'Jesse' was close to shouting.

Petra sighed, "I know that's not really you Jesse, but it still hurts to hear you say that." As she walked towards them, her virtual reality vanished around her, piece by piece. Soon, she found herself standing is The Dream World. She looked to her side to see Ivor's simulation. "Uh!" She sighed again, "No break, is there?" She said, running into Ivor's simulation. As the world around her once again shifted, she saw Ivor standing in the middle of the street. A group of men and women were gathered around him. She looked around and couldn't see her fake self so she assumed she go walk around unseen. ' _Time to see what this is about.'_ Petra slipped her way through the circle of people to where Ivor was standing in the center.

"Where you really a part of the original Order of the Stone?" Someone asked.

"Did you help kill the Ender Dragon?" Another person probed.

"How come there aren't any stories about you?" A third question arose from the crowd.

Ivor smiled at the fame, "First off, yes. Second, yes and no. Third…" Ivor drifted off. This is all he wanted, was to finally tell everyone about the frauds that the old Order really was. The cowards they were. ' _This won't end well…'_ Petra thought. She knew she couldn't be seen or heard out loud, but maybe, like the voice said, she could influence him.

"Ivor," She started, "I know you really, really want people to know the truth but we- "She stopped, _if_ Ivor could hear her, she would only be a voice in his head. She shouldn't say I, me, we, and such… he had no idea it was her. "Um…the Order, the new Order, needs you… you're with them. This won't make anything better." Being convincing wasn't really her thing, Jesse or Lukas or anyone would've been better. Ivor opened his mouth to finish but stopped, leaving the crowd confused and wondering.

"Third…" He repeated

 **So, I'm not really sure if I'll upload more, I guess it'll depend on how this chapter does. Let me know if you would like more. After re-reading my whole story, I'm kind of thinking I shouldn't show you all the rest** **because** **looking back, it seems horrible and I would probably a) change a lot b) not use this plot at all. So like I said, let me know! Thanks!**


	5. Conflict

**I know that this update is really close to my last one it's just that it's the weekend and I upload when I have time... and that isn't often during the week. So I decided 'why not' and did.**

"Third…" He repeated, "because… I was never really there for the old Order, I was selfish… but… but the new Order of the Stone are my real friends who, even if I'm not an official member, I've been on many adventures with." After those words, the simulation faded and Ivor saw Petra standing nearby. "You… did you… were you… those thoughts… was that you?... and… Um, I mean, how much of that did you hear." Ivor was confused at first but then coughed and tried to act mature.

"Oh, don't worry!" Petra said, "I won't think of you any differently, although… it was interesting to hear that come from an old man like you."

"Old? Old man? I beg your pardon!" Ivor scoffed.

"Oh don't be a baby and go help Jesse!" Petra pointed to where Jesse's simulation was.

"What? Me? Why don't you do?" Ivor complained.

"Cuz saving people's butts gets exhausting. Now get going!" She leaned against a lamppost and looked at her hand. This action was meant to give the messaged of 'I've got better things to do' and to annoy Ivor but instead he just stared at the lamppost.

"Where did _that_ come from?" His jaw hung open.

"What? Never seen a lamppost before? Did they not exist or something back in your day or something?"

"What? No! Of course they did, it's just that… well, look around you! It's an endless white void of nothingness!"

"That's kind of repetitive…"

"You know what I mean!" Ivor sort of shouted. Petra stopped leaning against the lamppost and looked at it.

"Huh? I guess you're right… I dunno, I just thought that lazily leaning against something would really top off the moment and I guess it appeared. This place is called The Dream World, right? Well anything can happen in a dream, right?" Petra leaned back against the lamppost like it was no big deal. Petra was usually a laid-back rebel but she made her personality extra obvious when Ivor was around because it annoyed him so much. "Now get moving! This test isn't going to pass itself!"

"Yeah, but Jesse might pass it himself." Ivor mumbled as he walked into the simulation. Ivor looked around as a new world formed. He was standing back inside the Order's headquarters. He saw Lukas, Petra, and another Ivor standing in the hallway. "Is that me?" It was Ivor's first time being in someone else's simulation. Before he could think about it more, he felt himself being sucked to the location of the fake him. "Woah." Ivor looked around more as he entered the location and position of the fake Ivor. Jesse came bursting through the doors.

"Guys! Guess what! You'll NEVER believe it! So I got a phone call, yeah? And so this, this guy…" Jesse shuddered while he talked at a hyper speed, making it hard to understand him. "And, so, so he said that he would be, be willing to test his new experiment with me! You'll NEVER guess what the experiment it!" Jesse didn't wait for an answer. "It's a resurrecting potion! It's, it's supposed to be able to bring something back from the dead. He said he'll, he'll try it on Reuben!"

"Your right," Ivor crossed his arms, "I don't believe it."

"Wow that's great, Jesse!" 'Lukas' said.

"You should totally take this dude up on his deal!" 'Petra' added. Ivor raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really going to do this?" He asked.

"Well, yeah! I was thinking I would! All he needs is Reuben's pork chop… which I still have!" Jesse smiled.

"What's there to lose! Least you can do is try, right? I say go for it!" 'Petra' persuaded.

"Well, I guess," Jesse started, "He did say his formula wasn't made for pigs. But he could probably figure one out, he said! As long as I was willing to help him work on it. I would probably be gone though, for, like, a _really_ long time."

"Dude, it's ok, just take the offer!" 'Petra' urged.

"Jesse, you honestly need to be reasonable!" Ivor rolled his eyes. "I mean, do you honestly think some random guy just so happened to be working on this experiment and got it right? Millions have tried this already, trust me! Do you think he just so happened to decide to contact you and help you? Do you think he just so happened to have an idea on how to make it work for pigs! Jesse! Listen to me! Try to remember, try to think straight… The Dream World, ring a bell? This is all fake! I know your sad about your pig- "

"He had a name!" Jesse cut in.

Ivor sighed, "Right. I know your sad about Reuben but you can't change the past. I really wasn't your fault! What's done is done!"

"Ivor, I… I still feel like this is my fault. I… I don't know what is real or not anymore but… even if this… all of this… is fake… even if it's an illusion… it means I can see Reuben again… I… I have to do this Ivor!" Jesse quickly wiped a tear away.

"Wow," Ivor grumbled under his breath, "this is going to be harder than I thought."

"Don't listen to him! He's obviously delirious! Take the opportunity, Jesse! You have to! DO IT!" 'Lukas' took a step forward.

"Do you hear them, is that something Lukas would really say?" Ivor said.

"But… I… I need Reuben!" Jesse pleaded.

"And your friends, your _real_ friends, need you, Jesse! We're all still stuck in this Dream World thing and we need you! We can't get out without you!" Ivor was never one for encouraging but if Jesse didn't pass this trial, they would all be stuck in The Dream World forever. Jesse looked from 'Lukas' and 'Petra' to Ivor then from Ivor to 'Lukas' and 'Petra'.

"I… I… I..." He kept looking back and forth. Finally, he looked at the ground a let out a deep breath. "I'm not going to go, I'm not going to take the offer… my friends need me." Each word seemed hard for him to say, like he really wanted to take the offer instead.

"What? No! Jesse! Don't!" 'Petra' shouted. She and 'Lukas' started to run towards Jesse but the froze in time. The simulation crumbled around them. The real Petra was still leaning against her lamppost. She saw them and walked towards them.

"Well it took you long enough!" She said.

"A 'good job, Ivor.' Would suffice, thanks." Ivor glared at her.

"Where the heck did _that_ come from?" Jesse pointed at the lamppost.

"This?" Petra looked behind her at it, "Oh, well I just wanted something to lean on and I guess I thought about it and it appeared! It's The Dream World and I guess you can do whatever you want in dream but also here as well? I honestly don't know."

"Oh, come on! You explain it nicely for him when he asked the exact same question I did!" Ivor was a little flabbergasted but mostly annoyed.

"Oh pipe down old man!" Petra glanced at Ivor and then looked at Jesse. "You were in there awhile, everything alright?"

"I'm not old!" Ivor argued.

"Y…yeah," Jesse looked down, "thanks to Ivor it is."

"Ha!" Ivor jabbed at Petra, "see?" Petra ignored him.

"I didn't mean to be such a baby back there, Ivor… sorry." Jesse said.

"I get it, that animal… er… I mean, Reuben has always been your weak spot." Ivor sympathized.

"Oh, I understand now." Petra caught on.

"Yeah…" Jesse's voice was quiet. Then it was awkwardly quiet, Jesse broke the silence by saying, "Let's go, Lukas still needs help." The three walked up to the last simulation. "Do you mind if I go in?" Jesse asked.

"Go for it." Petra nodded.

"You mean I'm going to be stuck here with her, again?" Ivor moaned.

"Hey! I saved you from that simulation!" Petra jostled.

"I would've done just fine on my own!" Ivor retaliated.

"Oh! Wow! A simple 'thank you' would do!"

Jesse left the two fighting and disappeared into the simulation. Petra and Ivor stopped fighting and looked over.

"Welp!" Petra said, "looks like I'm on old man duty!"

"For the last time, I am NOT an old man!"

 **Not a really a cliffhanger but I just felt like ending here. So anyway, I was thinking of writing a songfic... what ship would you guys like to see? Petra X m!Jesse or Lukas X f!Jesse... idek if I'll use MCSM for this songfic but I was highly thinking of it (Second choice would probably be OUAT, even though OUAT and MCSM are completely different). Let me know what you think! (If you have any other ship ideas, I'd like to hear those too.)**

 **-EchoWolfWinds**


	6. What?

**K, so my formatting might've gotten messed up... idk really until I post this but... you're all bright people, you'll still get the concept of the story! BTW, I will probably be getting less active with this story cause 1: It's not as popular and 2: I'm getting into writing other stories which are better and I'm enjoying writing them more, so yeh. So anyway, here is another chapter! Hope you all enjoy...**

Meanwhile, inside the simulation, Jesse was standing in the middle of the town. He saw the Ocelots, now known as the Blaze Rods, were talking and Lukas was with them.

"Not these idiots again!" Jesse rolled his eyes. "This probably won't end well." He sighed and snuck behind a tree to listen in on their conversation.

"Dude, we need you back." A guy with a scratchy beard said.

"Oh shut up, Gill! You make us sound desperate!" A girl yelled before shoving him. She had sleek brown hair. Everyone except Lukas had brown hair.

"Calm down, Maya!" The third person said. "What Gill _means_ to say," The guy glared at Gill, "is that we're offering you you're place back with us. Okay, let's just be honest: things aren't the same without you. Everything was more organized and we worked as a team. We were successful back then."

"Yeah, what Aiden said! That's what I meant to s- OW!" Gill started but Maya elbowed him.

"Would you just shut up!" She growled.

"Anyway," Aiden glanced back at the two fighting, "We changed to the Blaze Rods once you left but honestly, the Ocelots was so much better." Lukas didn't say anything. _'He can't actually be considering this! Could he?'_ Jesse wondered. _'Oh! Wait a sec, duh! They can't see me!'_ Jesse came out from behind the tree and stood next to Lukas. "So?" Aiden waited for Lukas to say something.

"You guys _actually_ want me to come back?" Lukas asked.

"Well Aiden said we only needed you so w- OOOW! CUT IT OUT!" Gill thundered at Maya, who elbowed him again.

"SHUT. UP." Maya gritted her teeth, then smiled at Lukas and said, "Yeah, man, we really want you to!"

Jesse looked at Lukas, maybe he couldn't be seen but maybe Lukas would be able to hear, at least a little. "Lukas, you're not actually thinking about doing this, are you? Petra, Ivor, Me- uh, Jesse, and even Axel and Olivia… we need you with us! Do you think they're telling the truth? That they actually want you back? They'll probably just use you!"

Lukas looked at the ground and quietly said, "The others need me."

"What? You mean those losers? They don't need you! I bet they don't even want you! They never do anything right! They're worthless!" Aiden said. That did it, Lukas looked up, alarmed.

"W…what? No they're not!" Lukas looked furious and turned to walk away. Still unseen, Jesse followed.

"Oh! Good job, Aiden!" Gill said sarcastically.

"Gill… for the last time… SHUT UP!" Aiden looked at Gill, his face red.

As Lukas and Jesse walked, they left the simulation and entered back into The Dream World where Petra and Ivor waited.

"There you are!" Ivor waved his arms in the arm.

"That was pretty quick." Petra complimented.

"Oh! Of course! They did it quick but for me, it took to long!" Ivor crossed his arms.

"Exactly." Petra smirked.

"Do any of you get the point of all of these tests and trials?" Lukas spoke to the others. Before he could get an answer, the feminine voice boomed once again.

"Congratulations. You completed the second test." As the voice said this, the four glanced nervously to one another. "Are you ready for the last?" The voice got a little deeper, a little more threating and evil. The was a small pause so the voice continued. "I think you'll find this one a little trickier. Yes, the test of fear has always been a hard one."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle! It'll be just another simulation!" Ivor said. The voice laughed.

"Yes, well, not exactly… this one will be different. No more simulations. See, I already know what you _think_ your greatest fear is."

"I don't have a fear." Petra said confidently.

"Oh, we both know that isn't true." Petra jumped as the voice came from right behind her.

"W… What… Huh?" Petra looked at where she heard the voice but saw nothing.

"Yes, you all think you have this fear, getting ready to conquer it, preparing your minds for what's to come but really... your greatest fear is…" The voice made another finger snap, "yourselves." Each one of them was teleported into a line again, this time they saw their reflection facing back at them. Only, they weren't reflections, they were real. They were exact copies of themselves, only darker, more gray, like a shadow. Jesse, Lukas, Petra, and Ivor looked at one another and their eyes widened. The shadowy reflections started advancing towards the person they were a replica of. Petra drew her sword, Jesse and Lukas stood firm being ready for whatever was to come, and Ivor took a step back. Lukas watched with caution as his replication approached him. He raised an eyebrow as it circled around him. It stopped in front of him and smile. It was a crooked smile, a little off balance. Lukas raised his eyebrow higher. The reflection took a step towards Lukas, Lukas took this as a threating act and drew his sword. The shadowy figure's smiled changed from awkward to dark. It pulled out two swords of its own, they looked exactly like Lukas's one.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that one." Lukas said backing up.

Meanwhile, Petra wasn't wasting anytime and she walked up to the reflection as it approached her. With her sword already drawn, Petra was feeling ready. The duplication sighed and spoke, "We didn't have to fight right away." Its voice was like Petra's only scratchier, rougher, and more echo like. "We could've done this the easy way."

"Easy tends not to be my style." Petra said before leaping up in the air and down on the copy.

Ivor was slowly backing away from his reflection as it walked up to him. "I don't want to fight." Ivor said. The replication smiled.

"That's good, because I don't want to either." It said, its voice similar yet different from Ivor's.

"You…wait, what?"

"A brilliant mind like yours? Would be a shame to waste it."

"Well, I suppose I have little brilliance, yes."

"A little? Ha! You're too modest." The copy clapped his hands and a table with two chairs appeared. "Please, sit, we have so much to talk about."

Farther off, Jesse was already in combat. Each of his attacks were skillful and well planned out, but no matter how hard Jesse tried, his reflection was always one step ahead of him. "You… won't… win! Jesse said unconfidently between sword interactions.

"But, Jesse," the replica smile, "I AM you!" After a few more failed attacks, the copy continued. "It's really quite useless, I know all your moves and every move you're about to make. It's impossible for you to be victorious."

Jesse cursed under his breath as he held is sword horizontally over his head, blocking an attack.

Lukas held his sword firmly at an angel. The shadow like duplicate pressed its two blade's against Lukas's one. Lukas was pushed back a little by the force but managed to slide the two weapons off causing his reflection to stumble to the side. Lukas bit his lip as he looked at the strange being that looked like him. "Man, this is gonna be weird." Lukas hesitated before stabbing his sword through the copy. The reflection froze then blew away into the dust. "That was super creepy." He shuddered. He whipped his head around and saw Jesse and Petra already deep in a fight. He ran to help them but slammed into a wall. He was knocked to the ground. "What the h- "He stood up and looked at where he was stop. There was nothing there. He put a hand in the air and felt a smooth wall. He knocked on it, no sound was made but there was defiantly something there blocking his path. A laugh echo, the strange female's voice laugh.

"Sorry, Lukas… no helping on this test." The voice said. He clenched his fist in anger and watched helplessly as his friends fought.

 **After reading this...**

 **You: ...**

 **Me: Don't ask.**

 **You: But why...**

 **Me: I warned you plenty in advance!**


	7. Shadows, Reflections, and Demons

**Okay! Before you read, just a few things! (reads rebekahtpe's comment) Well Happy (early) Birthday! :) (reads rest of rebekahtpe's comment) Um... (walks away slowly). While we are on the topic of comments: I just want to thank all of you! My stories aren't super popular on this website, but that's okay! Know that there is that handful of you that enjoy reading this is what makes it worth it! Thanks to everyone who has every supported me! And thanks for all those amazing comments! Even the slightest 'Nice story' or 'I'm liking this' comment just makes me smile so much!**

 **Now, just be warned... it's at the end of this chapter that you might get confused if you didn't read Pama's Not Done. Yeah, my OC gets mentioned at the end and she is actually in the next chapter... so... not much I can help you with there except suggesting to go read the first story (cuz this is a sequel). I'm done now! Enjoy!**

Petra was kicked to the floor and slammed it hard. She painfully started to get up only to have her replication to kick her down again. She was about to get back up but her reflection smiled and said, "Why bother?" Petra glared up at the fake.

"Because," she replied, "I don't give up that easily." She leaped to her feet an immediately took a stance.

"You just don't know when to stop." The shadow grinded its teeth.

"I'm just getting started." Petra countered.

"Yeah, I don't think so." The reflection knocked Petra to the ground once again and dusted of its hands. "Like I said, w- "it started but Petra swiped her legs across the floor, causing the copy to trip and fall. Petra stood up and looked down at the thing, holding her sword. The replica stared up at her through fake, hateful, glassy eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do it." The duplicate dared. Petra gripped her sword tighter but didn't move. "That's what I thought, you don't have it in you, you can't kill yourself. You're too weak." With each would that was said, Petra got angrier and madder.

"I'm not weak!" She yelled as she thrusted her sword down. It missed the copy by an inch. The reflection looked up and laughed.

"But you just proved you are, you and I both know you could've made that sword come down a few inches closer, yet, you didn't."

Petra picked up her sword. "Get up," she said, "I'm not going to fight you like that." The replication stood up.

"Like there's even going to be a fight." Her reflection wasted no time and quickly went for Petra's side. Petra parried it but was a little too late, making her stagger backwards. She tried to regain her balance but the copy kept the attacks coming hard and fast. With Petra barely blocking each one. She had to start ducking, jumping, and rolling out of the way of the blade. The reflection had gone completely mad and wild with the sword play. Petra needed to get the upper hand somehow. The replica flung her sword down at Petra, causing Petra to be stuck in a block. Her fake self pressed down hard, making Petra lean back. The father back she leaned, the harder it pushed. She was leaning so far back that her head was only about a foot away from the ground. But as Petra inclined back, the copy had to lean over her, causing its lower half to be unguarded.

"There might be at least a small fight." Petra smiled before kicking the reflection in the gut, sending it skidding across the floor. It landed in a pose that made it look like a fearsome beast. It was on all fours. One hand was extended out while the other supported the body by being in line with the shoulder. Its left leg was out and crouched while its right was folded under its body. Its red, fiery hair fell in front of its face, into a wild mess, as it looked up. Petra could've swore it was even bearing its teeth a little. It charged at her, still on all fours, and literally leaped at Petra. Petra threw her sword up and closed her eyes. Then she heard it. The sound of her blade cutting clean through flesh. She opened her eyes and they immediately widen in fear. The fake, shadow version of her was frozen in place, shish-kabobbed on Petra's sword. She watched in horror as she saw it blow off her sword into dust. It blew straight off, leaving her sword looking clean and new. She blinked. She knew it was fake, not real, not even human, yet still she felt like she had witnessed her own death.

Ivor had to have been talking to himself for, well, he didn't know how long due to the fact that there was no time in The Dream World. It was great, talking to another him. He got the reactions he wanted to have, the questions he wanted to be asked, and the answers he was hoping for. Ivor probably could've talked for hours but he knew he needed to get out of The Dream World.

"I thoroughly enjoyed this conversation but if you would excuse me," Ivor stood up, "I really must be going."

"Please, stay, there is still so much to talk about!" The replica insisted.

"I would love to stay and chat, really, but I've simply ran out of time… sort of."

The reflection sighed, "I really didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." It pulled out a sword.

"Woah, now hold on, let's not make any rash decisions here." Ivor said shocked, backing away. "I'm not going to fight myself."

"That'll make this easy, you have such a big ego that you couldn't bring yourself to hurt me." The copy walked toward Ivor. Ivor cowardly curled up in a ball and shut his eyes. He braced himself and waited, suddenly he heard the sound of sand falling. He opened his eyes and saw a tall pile of sand where the fake use to be. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well that was… different. Did I think that up?" Ivor inspected the sand pile and scratched his head.

Jesse lunged at the figure that looked exactly like him. It lunged back. With a spark and a loud clang, their swords hit. Jesse pulled his back, looped it over his head and aimed for the thing's legs. It whipped its sword down to block. Trying again, Jesse brought his sword up to attack at the upper side but was blocked again. Jesse yelled in rage as he hurled his blade over the replica's head. Once more, it stopped the attack calmly with ease. Everything else around Jesse was a blur, nothing else existed to him except for himself and his shadow. His shadow, that's what Jesse thought of and called the creature. The way its eyes were black and lifeless, the way its movement seemed misty with a trail of smoky colors following it, and the way its entire body was just… dark. Jesse retracted his sword and twirled in his hand. He stared at the copy, thinking hard on how he could defeat it. He panted, deep down, he knew why he couldn't never seem to hit the replica. He didn't _want_ to. He didn't want to kill it. He didn't want to see himself die. He was afraid, afraid of what he knew wasn't even real. Way deep down, he feared if the reflection died, he would go with it. He knew it was a cowardly thing, that's why he didn't want to admit it to himself. Why he kept trying, to put on a show for himself. To convince himself that it wasn't true. While Jesse was thinking, his shadow had waited long enough. It was waiting for Jesse to be done staring, to make a move. In one sudden jolt, it flashed at Jesse's leg. Unprepared, Jesse yelped and bent down to tend to his wound. Has he knelt, he looked up. His shadow was standing over him, with the point of its sword a centimeter away from Jesse's head. At that moment, Jesse knew he only had two choices: Kill or Be Killed. He would either have to watch himself die or actually die. _'I have to do it, it's not actually me… it's a fake… come one Jesse. Do it! Just grab your sword and…'_ His thought process was cut off by his shadow.

"End of the line, Jesse. I told you, you can't beat me." The duplicate brought its sword up and tapped it against its other hand, like a bully would do with a baseball bat right before he was about to pummel his next scrawny victim. "Tell me, what is your preferred choice in how you would like to die?" With the fake's sword away from Jesse, he could get up.

"Sorry," Jesse said, "Dying wasn't really on my to-do list today." With that Jesse sprang up, grabbed his sword, and chucked it at his shadow. As if in slow motion, Jesse watched as his sword glided through the air and… score! It hit the reflection exactly where he was hoping it would. As the copy fell to the ground, Jesse smile, "And I really don't feel like changing it." Jesse watched, slightly proud but mostly in fear, as his shadow turned to dust and blew away in a wind that Jesse couldn't feel. He slowly walked over and grabbed his sword. It sparkled like it was brand new. He stared at it as he turned it over and over. He finally looked up and saw his friends waiting for him. Ivor was looking at a pile of sand, Petra was staring at a place on the floor where there was nothing, and Lukas was looking at his sword too. They each notice each other and stopped what they were doing, not like it was important anyway. Petra and Lukas walked up to Jesse.

"It's so… weird… to watch yourself die." Petra looked back at where she was battling her replication.

"You can say that again!" Lukas agreed.

"It's so weird to watch yourself die." Jesse followed Lukas's orders.

"You can say that again!" Ivor said walking in on the conversation.

"It's so weird to watch yourself die?" Jesse was starting to get confused now.

"What? I... didn't actually mean… you… just…huh… you know what, forget I said anything!" Lukas was starting to get annoyed.

Ivor raised an eyebrow, "Was it something I said?" Before Lukas could confirm that, indeed it was something he said, a laugh filled the air.

"Well done, I was starting to doubt you would all ever get out of here!" The voice giggled.

"She is starting to get _really_ annoying!" Petra made a fist.

"As promised, you can go back to where you came from." The voice spoke. Jesse looked around at the white, empty space around him.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Jesse motioned his arms in a confused manner. The voice laughed. Suddenly a white, smoky mist seeped in from nowhere, making everything hazy and foggy. Jesse felt himself getting dizzy. Oddly, the smoke cleared up in a circle around the group. They could see each other but the cloudy substance made everything around them unable to be seen. The mist spread out in one section. Parting like the Red Sea, it cleared out a 'hallway'. At the end, a women stood. She had extensive, pale, golden hair. Her eyes were a stormy gray-blue. It was too far to tell for sure but he could've swore that her irises had dark clouds swirling in them. They were big and shiny yet small and cunning at the same time. She was dressed in all white and she had that slim, wicked smile that everyone recognized. She spoke in the same chilling, piercing voice as the stranger with the potion and the unseen voice in The Dream World.

"Tell Astrid that Nora says 'hi'." She grinned before the smoke closed in and Jesse lost consciousness.

 **Um... not much to say here... next chapter (I believe it is going to be the last chapter!) should be uploaded soon! :3 One more thing! ... Just don't even question the title of this chapter... I was listening to "Demons" by Imagine Dragon and in the spur of the moment, it's what I decide to call the chapter xD**


	8. Final Conclusion?

**HERE IT IS! THE FINAL CHAPTER! The closing of it all! Maybe! I don't actually know! I took so long to update this because it's the last one and yeah and well I don't really know. This will be a shorter chapter and probably not as exciting as the others! Here it is!**

Jesse opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in a large room he recognized. It was the Order of the Stone's extra sleeping quarters. He sat up and saw three other beds with Petra, Lukas, and Ivor sleeping on them. He saw Astrid reading in one corner of the room and Harper fiddling with some hand held invention in the adjacent corner. They both look up from what they were doing when they realized Jesse was awake.

"Your awake!" They gasped and yelled at the same time, waking the others up.

"Uh! What happened?" Petra moaned and rubbed her head. Her eyes were half opened but when she realized where she was, they widened quickly. "Woah! Were we asleep the entire time?"

Axel and Olivia entered the room. "We heard talking, are they awake?" Axel asked.

"Axel? Olivia? When did you guys get here?" Lukas asked.

"We were waiting for days for you guys by that portal you went through! After a while we came back to here and found these two." Olivia pointed at Harper and Astrid.

"What, when?" Jesse asked "We've been back for three days." Astrid and Harper exchange glances. "What?" Jesse noticed this.

"Jesse… I don't want to alarm you… but… well…" Harper stalled and Astrid couldn't wait anymore.

Astrid burst out, "You guys were asleep for two weeks! TWO WHOLE WEEKS! We thought you might've been dead, but obviously you aren't which is good! After you didn't come back after that parade thing, well, Harper and I went looking for you and found you passed out cold on the sidewalk! Those two came here when you were about asleep for two days and we told them what happened and who we were." Astrid spoke faster than ever.

"Yeah, it was like… freaky." Axel commented.

"Can you remember what happened?" Harper asked.

"Well we walking home and then we ran into the stranger..." Lukas started.

"Yeah! With some weird potion." Ivor continued.

"That took us to some other world or something and- "Jesse was finishing up the summary when Petra cut him off.

"AND there was this lady there that told us to tell you, Astrid, Nora said 'hi'." Petra was up from her bed now, standing in front of Astrid. Petra's eyes were sharp and her glare was intimidating. Any small amount of trust Petra had for Astrid was now gone. The color on Astrid's face drained and was now a ghostly pale.

"W… what? N… Nora? Are… are you _sure?_ " Astrid seemed very worried.

"Yeah and she seemed to control everything there." Jesse noted. The four went into more detail on what happened. The more they talked, the more worried Astrid seemed to become.

Once they finished Astrid quietly said, "Can you excuse me for a moment?" She drifted out of the room, not blinking and deathly silent, like some kind of spirit. When she was out, she took a shaky breath and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. Her hand shook slightly as she wrote.

 **Like I said... this chapter was gonna be A LOT shorter BUT BUT BUT I LIED! I will add one final (for real) chapter that is just going to be the letter she writes. Okay, that's all! Bye!**


	9. Dear Nova

**HERE IT IS! Finally the last chapter (I mean it this time)! IDK if I would even call it a chapter because it's super short. Sorry I waited so long, I guess I was milking it too much... but, for the very last time, please enjoy this chapter of BTD!**

 _Dear Nova,_

 _She's come back. I thought she was done for good. I can't even begin to tell you how horrifying it was to hear her name, Nora, again. Even now has I write it, I am petrified. You must come to us. We need you. The others that I'm here with don't trust me anymore, they barely did in the first place. They have a good reason not to. I'm only not telling them everything for their own protection. It will be so much easier when you are here to explain. I know you could change this dreary atmosphere. I am losing my spirit, I will try my best and stay my happy, jittery self but I know it will be hard with this news. I don't know how you will find us or if this letter will even reach you… but if it does, I know you will know where to go. You somehow always know. I beg you, be as quick as possible!_

 _Godspeed,_

 _Astrid_

She folded up the paper and scribbled down on it 'Nova'. She walked down hallways and stairs to the front entrance. With cation, she looked around to make sure no one was there, and placed the paper down on the front step. She didn't fully understand it yet… but she knew that letter would find the girl she needed it to find.

 **That's it. Yep. Nothing too amazing. I was thinking about doing a third but then I decided not to. Welp! I hope you like the story! Thanks so so so much for reading! It's absolutely insane how quickly this got to 1,000 views and how much farther it has gone past that! And Pama's Not Done is so so so unbelievably close to 2,000! You are awesome! I really appreciate it and all of the amazing reviews! It means a lot when I know that someone out there enjoyed my story! Thanks one last time! Tschüss!**

 **-Echo**


	10. Author update third story?

**Okay, okay, so I finally got pushed over... If it's what all of you really want, I will write a third story. Now, lately I've been super busy (you've probably noticed all of my stories getting updated a lot slower) and an idea for a third story is only half formed in my mind. IF YOU WANT A THIRD STORY, I'M GONNA NEED SOME HELP. If there is someone out there with a really good, driving plot for a third (and final) story, PM me. Please don't comment on this story your idea(unless you're a Guest), please PM with your idea so we can discuss it.**

 **Wisteria light (I think I spelled that right) PM'ed me with the character idea of Nova. I really like it and am thinking of various ways that this new character could play an important role.**

 **I actually did start a third story but I hated it and it was crap so there is no way I'm posting it.**

 **I know this note is really redundant, but in conclusion: If you want a third stpry in this set, PM and I will choose the best one.**

 **It's up to you whether or not there will be a new story.**

 **Thanks! Tchüss!**

 **-EchoWolfWinds**


End file.
